The present invention relates generally to test cases, and more particularly to prioritizing test cases.
A test case, in software engineering, is a set of conditions under which a tester will determine whether an application, software system, or one of its features is working as it was originally established for it to do. Many test cases may be needed to determine that a software program or system is considered sufficiently scrutinized to be released.
In order to fully test that all the requirements of an application are met, there must be at least two test cases for each requirement: one positive test and one negative test. If a requirement has sub-requirements, then each sub-requirement must have at least two test cases. Keeping track of the link between the requirement and the test is frequently done using a traceability matrix. Written test cases should include a description of the functionality to be tested, and the preparation required to ensure that the test can be conducted.